Jos itkisit onnesta
by tellie
Summary: Yli kaksikymmentä vuotta myöhemmin Nikola kertoisi Will Zimmermanille olleensa rakastunut lukemattomia kertoja, mutta että hän tunnustaa tunteen olevan irrationaalinen ja itsetuhoinen, vain onnelta näyttävä impulssi.


**A/N: **Öh, jootuota, jotain viime syksyltä. Ei ollut paljon tullut näppistä hakattua ennen kuin tämän kirjoitin. Mutta tälläpä kertaa siihen on oikea syy! Nimittäin kouluhommieni lisäksi muutin uuteen kämppään ja ryhdyin tekemään töitä leipäni eteen. En postanut syksyllä, koska tekstin keskivaiheilla oli niin törkeän paljon ongelmia. Yksi päivä vaan tajusin miten pahimmat kannattaa korjata ja korjasin ne.

Syytän tämä tekstin syntymistä silloisesta duunistani. Liian monta kuppia kahvia ja tunti tai kaksi tai viisi liikaa energiataseita. Haluatteko te tietää mihin minä toivotan ominaissuureet, haluatteko tosiaan?1one

Ja tietysti kotiin lähtiessä liikaa suomirokkia. Parasta olla tässä vaiheessa sanomatta, mikä biisi tämän tekstin inspiroi koskaniin... Mutta tekstissä ja sanamuodoissa kyseisen varsin tunnetun kappaleen tarina on kerrottu, Sanctuary style :P

AU? Ei merkittävästi.

**Word count: **n. 1800

**Warnings: **näh

**Spoilers:** -

**Disclaimer:** fanficcii

* * *

Jos itkisit onnesta

_Yli kaksikymmentä vuotta myöhemmin Nikola kertoisi Will Zimmermanille olleensa rakastunut lukemattomia kertoja, mutta että hän tunnustaa tunteen olevan irrationaalinen ja itsetuhoinen, vain onnelta näyttävä impulssi._

Helen katsoi kelloaan. Edellisestä vilkaisusta oli kulunut lähes kaksi tuskastuttavan pitkää minuuttia. Nikola oli myöhässä. Myöhästely ei ollut yksi hänen kieltämättä monilukuisista paheistaan, eikä Helen voinut olla huolestumatta. Kerran toisensa jälkeen järki huomautti, että Nikolan jos jonkun saattoi sanoa olevan turvassa, mutta silti huolestuneisuus kieltäytyi haihtumasta.

Helen syytti huolestaan raskaushormoneita. Huolen lisäksi ne olivat tuoneet mukanaan liitoskivut, turvotuksen, alhaisen hemoglobiinin ja sen aiheuttaman huimauksen, sekä tietysti alkuraskauden hirvittävän uupumuksen. Juuri sen vuoksi Helen oli uskonut Sanctuarynsa sijaiselleen jo hyvissä ajoin ja siirtynyt pieneen rauhalliseen kylään, jossa suunnitteli pysyttelevänsä ainakin synnytykseen asti.

Jälkiviisaasti Helen toivoi, että olisi valinnut lämpimämmän kylän. Hän tuijotti nopeasti pimenevään metsään ja kipristeli palelevia varpaitaan. Myöhäissyksyn tai ehkä alkutalven kylmä tuuli paiskoi räntää kuolleille lehdille.

Minuuttiviisari oli edennyt melkein neljä pykälää sitten edellisen vilkaisun. Huoli Nikolasta tuntui taas pistoksena Helenin sydänalassa. Vai oliko se sittenkin pelkkä lihaspistos? Kahdeksannen kuun raskausvatsan kannattelu oli omiaan aiheuttamaan lihaspistoksia.

Kipu meni pian ohi, mutta Helen tunsi olonsa poikkeuksellisen surkeaksi. Vaikka bussipysäkin aaltopeltinen katto suojasi häntä sateelta ja kolme vaneriseinää loivat jonkinlaista tuulensuojaa, kaikki hänen vaivansa tuntuivat moninkertaistuvan kylmässä. Sää tuntui herättäneen vauvankin, joka pahensi Helenin tukalaa oloa kieppumalla villisti hänen kohdussaan.

Kun auton etuvalot kääntyivät kohti pysäkkiä, Helen olisi voinut huokaista helpotuksesta. Hän ei erityisesti odottanut uutta ikävystyttävää iltaa seuranaan pino VHS-kaseteille nauhoitettuja Kauniita ja Rohkeita, mutta ainakin talossa oli lämmin ja Nikolan nenäkkäät kommentit saippuasarjan tapahtumista saivat hänet usein nauramaan. Silti Helen toivoi, että vanha tv olisi löytänyt edes yhden kanavan.

Kun auto ajoi lähemmäs, Helen huokasi pettymyksestä. Auto kuului hänen ja Nikolan naapureille, ehkä kuusissakymmenissä olevalle avioparille. Sekä rouva että herra olivat miellyttäviä ihmisiä ja aina kohteliaita naapureilleen, vaikkakin Helen epäili, ettei kumpikaan erityisesti pitänyt Nikolasta. Helen ymmärsi, sillä ottaen huomioon kuinka Nikola nykyään käyttäytyi, olisi ollut ihme, mikäli hän olisi ollut pidetty mies pienessä kyläyhteisössä.

Kun auto kaarsi bussipysäkille, rouva Gray väänsi ikkunan auki. Surkeudestaan huolimatta Helenin onnistui loihtia kasvoilleen jonkinlainen kohtelias hymy.

"Iltaa", hän toivotti rouvalle, joka maiskautti suutaan paheksuvasti.

"Kulta pieni", hän sanoi, mikä ärsytti Heleniä suuresti. "Mitä sinä täällä teet, tähän aikaan? Ei täällä enää busseja kulje. Sinun tilassasi pitäisi saada levätä kotonaan! Sano poikaystävällesi, että minä käsken häntä kuljettamaan sinua."

Helen arveli, etteivät rouva Grayn määräykset juuri hetkauttaneet Nikolaa. Hän harkitsi hetken puolustavansa ystäväänsä, jonka kyläläiset olivat välittömästi mutta virheellisesti olettaneet hänen poikaystäväkseen ja hänen lapsensa isäksi. Bussipysäkillä odottelun surkeus kuitenkin oli vienyt parhaan kärjen halusta puolustella ketään.

"Nicon piti hakea minut täältä melkein puoli tuntia sitten. Hän on myöhässä."

"Puoli tuntia, tässä säässä! Sinun sopisi läksyttää häntä, kunhan näet hänet seuraavaksi. Näytät siltä, kuin olisit jäässä luita ja ytimiä myöten. Hyppää kyytiin, me viemme sinut kotiin", rouva Gray määräsi. Helen päätti totella. 'Nico' (Nikola Teslan nimen käyttäminen kiinnitti usein ei-toivottua huomiota) saisi huolehtia itse itsestään.

Helenin huoli palasi, tai ehkä se oli se sama lihaspistos.

* * *

Räntä iskeytyi uudenkarhean Lamborghinin tuulilasiin suurina möhkäleinä. Tuulilasinpyyhkijät viuhtoivat puolelta toiselle, mutta näkyvyys oli lähellä nollaa. Nikola ei piitannut siitä, kuten ei myöskään sohjosta, joka muodosti vaarallisia kinoksia tielle. Tie oli mutkainen, mutta Nikola painoi kaasun pohjaan. Huomattava osa matkasta taittui jo sivuliu'ussa.

Nikola tiesi, että viiden minuutin kuluttua hänen olisi pitänyt hakea Helen bussipysäkiltä. Yhtä hyvin hän tiesi, ettei aikonut hakea Heleniä ja viedä häntä tylsään, surkeaan vuokrataloon, jossa saattoi ainoastaan katsoa tylsää, surkeaa saippuasarjaa. Nikola vihasi taloa ja vielä enemmän hän vihasi saippuasarjaa.

Ja vaikka hän olisi mennyt ja hakenut Helenin, mitä luultavimmin hänet olisi joka tapauksessa heitetty pihalle tämänpäiväisen jälkeen.

Oikealla kädellään Nikola hapuili pelkääjänpaikan istuinta. Ensin hänen kätensä löysi tarkkuuspistoolin, sitten kulmikkaan tequilapullon, jonka hän poimi ja josta hän joi pitkän kulauksen.

Ei niin, että tequilalla olisi ollut häneen sen enempää vaikutusta kuin viinilläkään (_ehdottomasti vampyyrina olemisen huonoin puoli, _Nikola ajatteli kitkerästi),mutta halvan tequilan polte sopi tilanteeseen parhaiten. Eikä hänellä sitä paitsi ollut valinnanvaraa.

Tie auton edessä teki jyrkän mutkan vasemmalle. Mutkan oikealla puolella kohosi pystysuora kallioleikkaus, jota kohti auto luisteli pitkin sohjoista asvalttia. Nikola heitti pullon pelkäänjänpaikalle vaivautumatta edes sulkemaan korkkia. Sitten hän hymyili, sulki silmänsä ja irrotti otteensa ratista. Hän tunsi, kuinka auton oikea eturengas upposi pientareeseen ja kuinka auto kääntyi kahdesti katon kautta ympäri ennen kuin iskeytyi kallioon. Lamborghinin pellit rutistuivat helposti kuin alumiinisen oluttölkin kyljet. Sisään satoi pirstoutunutta lasia.

_Hän istuu koko kylän kurjimmassa pubissa. Valitettavasti kylän kurjin pubi on myös sen ainoa, ja näin ollen ainoa paikka josta saa edes jonkinlaista viiniä ja seuraa (huono viiniä ja vielä huonompaa seuraa)._

_Asiakaskunta on vähintään yhtä kurja kuin pubikin. Lähinnä vanhoja juoppoja, jotka inhoavat Nikolaa sydämensä pohjasta. Älyllisen rehellisyyden nimissä Nikola myöntää, että hänen omalla asenteellaan saattaa olla jotain tekemistä asian kanssa, mutta se ei estä häntä vihaamasta juoppoja takaisin._

_Nikola antaa otsansa laskeutua pöydän pintaan. Hetkittäin, hän pohtii, hän osaa olla käsittämättömän typerä._

_Helenin elämän ja työn seuraamien oli vielä jokseenkin hyvä ajatus. Druitt on pilkannut häntä siitä kerran jos toisenkin, mutta itsestään selvistä syistä Nikola pitää itseään kaikkien niiden kommenttien yläpuolella, joita Viiltäjä-Jack saattaa aiheesta onnista esittämään._

_Sen sijaan oli typerää ottaa yhteyttä Heleniin heti, kun tieto raskaudesta tuli julki. Nikola syyttää uteliaisuuttaan ja jossain määrin opportunistista tiedonhaluaan, mutta pääosin mustasukkaisuuttaan. Yli sata vuotta ystävyyttä, ja Helen meni ja antoi jonkun epäilemättä tylsämielisen idiootin saattaa itsensä raskaaksi! Helen ei edes suostu kertomaan, kuka lapsen isä on._

_Nikola nyrpistää nenäänsä inhoten. Hän ei halua ajatella Helenin lapsen isää, eikä etenkään Heleniä hänen kanssaan. Hän ajattelee silti, koska ei voi olla ajattelematta._

_Nikola onnistuu pitämään vampyyrinpiirteensä piilossa ainoastaan puremalla hampaansa yhteen ja puristamalla kätensä nyrkkeihin. Olisi typerää päästää piirteet valloilleen pienen kylän ainoassa pubissa. Se olisi melkein yhtä typerää kuin yhteyden ottaminen Heleniin heti, kun tieto raskaudesta oli tullut julki._

_Totta on, Nikolan aikeet olivat hyvät, ainakin suhteellisesti ottaen. Hän tarjoutui sijaiseksi Sanctuaryn johtoon ystävänsä äitiysloman ajaksi, mutta Helen kieltäytyi jyrkästi. Nikola ei syytä häntä siitä, sillä hän tuntee itsensä. Sen sijaan hän syyttää Heleniä siitä, että tämä pyysi hänet seurakseen kurjaan pikkukylään ja itseään siitä, että hän suostui._

_Tyhmä, tyhmä mies. Ajatus murjoo Nikolan egoa, mutta joskus on vain eriteltävä mielessään omat virheensä, ilman minkäänlaisia tekosyitä ja selityksiä._

_Nikola rentouttaa nyrkkinsä. Hän valmistautuu lähtemään, sillä päivärutiinin mukaan pian on hänen aikansa lähteä hakemaan Helen bussipysäkiltä läheltä vanhainkotia, johon Helen on mennyt vapaaehtoiseksi auttamaan ja viettämään aikaa lähes ikäistensä kanssa. _

_Päivärutiiniin tulee kuitenkin muutos kookkaan arpikasvoisen miehen ja hänen äänensä myötä._

"_Nikola!" arpinaaman tuttu ääni jylisee uhkaavana._

_Puhuteltu nostaa otsansa pöydästä ja kohtaa John Druittin katseen. "Miten sinä löysit meidät?" hän kysyy tylysti._

"_Nico Teslen ja Helen Magnus? Kuinka tyhmänä te minua pidätte?"_

_Nikola tuhahtaa piittaamatta Johnin ilmiselvästä uhkaavuudesta. "Anna kun muotoilen uudestaan: miksi sinä etsit meidät?"_

"_Mitä luulet? Unissanikaan en olisi voinut aavistaa sinun ja Helenin päätyvän rakastavaisiksi! Vatsaani kääntää ajatella Heleniä ja rotannaamaista muotoasi yhdessä", John mylvii, tarttuu pienempää miestä käsivarresta ja pakottaa hänet seisomaan._

_Nikolan silmät kiiltävät mustina ja hän tarttuu naapuripöydän pulloon. Vaikka baaritappelut eivät ole hänen tyyliään, vaihtoehtoja tilanteen kehittymiselle näyttää olevan vähän._

_John Druitt ei kuitenkaan ole tyhmä mies. Hän tietää, että vaikka ei haluaisi mitään niin kovasti kuin määritellä termin _tuska_ uudelleen Teslan avulla, valittu lähestymistapa paljastaa aivan liikaa heistä molemmista._

"_Jatketaan ulkona", hän murahtaa, ote Nikolan käsivarresta edelleen tuskallisen lujana. Molemmat haihtuvat ilmaan pubin ällistyneiden vakioasiakkaiden silmien edessä vain ilmestyäkseen parkkipaikalle pubin ulkopuolella. Harmaa taivas on juuri alkanut syytää räntää._

_Nikola on raivoissaan, ja se tuntuu uskomattoman hyvältä. Hänen kyntensä ovat täydessä mitassaan, terävät hampaansa paljastetut ja verenhimonsa voimakkaampi kuin kuukausiin. Hän tietää, ettei voi viipyä kylässä enää hetkeäkään. _

_Hän haluaisi tapella ennen lähtöään, muttei halua aiheuttaa liikaa ongelmia Helenille, joten hänen on pakko hillitä itsensä.__ Korkkaamaton, yhä ehjä tequilapullo auttaa häntä saamaan sanat suustaan: "Lapsi ei ole minun. Me emme ole rakastavaisia."_

_John ei ole vakuuttunut, mikä ei yllätä Nikolaa._

"_Mitä sinä sitten teet täällä kaksin hänen kanssaan?" John ärisee. "Kenen se on?"_

_Nikola ei voi hillitä kasvoilleen pyrkivää virnistystä, eikä hän edes yritä. "En tiedä. Helen ei kerro. Lahjonta, uhkailu kiristys... Seuraava vaihtoehto on kidutus, mutta se ei taida olla sopivaa, ottaen huomioon. Minä taas en osannut sanoa ei kauniille naiselle, kun hän pyysi minua seurakseen. Se on totuus, Jack. Usko tai älä."_

"_Älä puhu hänestä tuohon sävyyn!"_

_Suoraan ansaan! Nikolan virnistys levenee. "Tarkoitatko, että minun pitäisi sanoa häntä vanhaksi rumaksi kantturaksi? Raskaus ei ehkä ole ollut hänelle armollinen, mutta tuskin tilanne nyt niin pahaksi on päässyt. Sitä paitsi minä olen aina pitänyt kypsistä naisista."_

"_Tesla, sinä..." _

_Nikola nauraa terävää naurua, joka vaikenee yhtä nopeasti kuin alkoikin._

"_Näitkö suuren vaaleanvihreän talon tässä lähellä?" hän kysyy. "Vie minut sinne. Otan auton ja karistan tämän surkean paikan tomut proverbaalisista saappaistani."_

_John tarttuu uudelleen Teslaan, ja seuraavassa silmänräpäyksessä kaksikko ilmestyy talon, tai pikemminkin kartanon ulkopuolelle. Heidän vieressään oli seudun ainoa urheiluauto, tummanpunainen Lamborghini._

_Nikola avaa tequilan ja juo pitkän kulauksen. Hän iskee auton kuljettajanpuoleisen sivulasin rikki paljaalla kädellään ja avaa auton keskuslukituksen. Lasin viiltämät haavat paranevat nopeasti jättäen jälkeensä vain ohuet veriviivat ehjälle iholle._

_Auton käynnistäminen ilman avainta ei ole Nikolalle temppu eikä mikään._

"_Huviajelulle?" Johnin kysyy ääni sarkasmia ja vaivoin tukahdutettua vihaa tihkuen._

"_Liity seuraan, kaikin mokomin", Nikola vastaa tarkoituksellisen teennäisesti. Kun hänen hapuilevat kätensä löytävät kuljettajan penkin alta tarkkuuspistoolin, hänen ilmeensä kirkastuu._

"_Älä huido minua tuolla", John määrää, mutta avaa pelkääjänpuolen oven. Hän ottaa mukavan asennon, muttei anna itsensä rentoutua liiaksi – ei ole viisasta rentoutua vampyyrin seurassa. Ei etenkään, mikäli ilmassa on selvittämättömiä asioita. Nikolan ja Johnin välillä on aina ollut ja tulee aina olemaan selvittämättömiä asioita._

_Nikola antaa renkaiden sutia ja moottorin parkua. Hän kiihdyttää kohti kylän keskustaa, eikä hidasta edes pubin kohdalla, vaikka päästää irti ratista._

"_Pidä tuota", hän sanoo kuin ohimennen Johnille, joka tarttuu rattiin lähinnä siksi, että ohjaaminen vaikuttaa helpoimmalta tavalta pitää itsensä yhtenä kappaleena. Nikola puolestaan tarttuu tarkkuuspistooliin kaksin käsin ja ampuu kohti pubia ja sen portsaria, joka on kuluneina kuukausina ärsyttänyt häntä poikkeuksellisen paljon._

_Portsari ulvahtaa kivusta ja tarttuu pohkeeseensa. Nikola hymyilee synkästi, painaa kaasun pohjaan ja tarttui taas rattiin._

"_Minä en aio olla osa tätä leikkiä", John tokaisee. Nikola ei vastaa, mutta on oikeastaan hyvillään, kun pelkääjänpaikka tyhjenee. Hän saa kaikessa rauhassa ajaa aivan liian kovaa aivan liian liukkaaseen kaarteeseen._

Paksu musta savu nousi Lamborghinin rutistuneen konepellin alta. Hiljaisuutta onnettomuuspaikan yllä rikkoivat vain lämpöelämisen aiheuttamat hiljaiset naksahdukset. Ilmassa leijui öljyn ja bensiinin haju. Ellei taivas olisi ollut paksussa pilvessä, metrien säteelle levinneet lasinpalaset ja metalliromu olisivat kimaltaneet vähässä valossa.

Nikola väänsi oven auki ja kompuroi ulos. Hän pudisti lasia vaatteistaan ja hiuksistaan ja kääntyi katsomaan autonromua. Sievää jälkeä pohdittavaksi paikalliselle poliisille.

Mistä puheen ollen, oli parasta vaihtaa maisemaa ennen kuin poliisi löytäisi paikalle. Ovimies oli epäilemättä soittanut virkavallan paikalle, eikä maalaispoliisi yleisesti suhtautunut hyvällä edes pieniin ja harmittomiin drive by -ampumisiin.

Nikola virnisti ja alkoi taittaa matkaa jalan. Mitä itsetuhoisiin impulsseihin tuli, vampyyrina olemisessa oli puolensa. Nikola pudisti vielä kerran lasia tukastaan ja lupasi itselleen, että kun hän pääsisi seuraavaan kaupunkiin, hän lähettäisi Helenille postikortin ja kertoisi olevansa kunnossa, oikeastaan jollain lailla pahoillaankin.


End file.
